My Feeling
by QueeNanne11
Summary: This story about Tsubasa's first love. Don't forget to RnR,please?


Hello readers! Berkat rahmat Tuhan dan teman-teman (kurasa agak berlebihan =.=a) saya membuat fict lagi. Makasih buat para pembaca yang sudah review fict pertamaku . (yang enggak review tapi baca juga aku ucapkan makasih! ^^). Oke, baca ceritanya,ya.^^

**Key:**

"Speak."

"_Thinking"_

(Author's note.)

**Characters:**

Tsubasa Ozora-15 years old.

Sanae Nakazawa-15 years old.

Yukari-15 years old.

Ishizaki-15 years old.

Misaki Taro-15 years old.

Students class 9B or Tsubasa's classmates

Mrs. Ozora-45 years old.

Mr. Ozora-45 years old.

Mrs. Nakazawa-45 years old.

Coach/P.E teacher-40 years old.

**My Feeling**

Udara pagi yang menyegarkan membuat hati semua orang senang. Tak terkecuali wanita yang memiliki rambut pendek ini. Dia adalah Sanae. Dia berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju sekolah SMP Nankatsu sambil bersiul(?). Namun, hari ini berbeda. Dia tidak berangkat dengan sang pujaan hatinya, Tsubasa. Dia sempat sedih, namun dia mengerti bahwa Tsubasa ada urusan untuk mengajar anak-anak kelas 7 untuk training sepakbola. Tiba-tiba, ada teriakan yang memanggilnya. Sanae menengok, ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah sahabatnya, Yukari.

"Sanae, kau tahu? Minggu depan Tsubasa akan berangkat ke Brazil!" kata sahabat Sanae itu seperti memperingatkan. Mendengar itu, Sanae langsung terlihat lemas. Yukari tahu, ada masalah pada Sanae. Jadi, dia langsung to the point menanyakankannya,"Hei! Sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu itu kepada Tsubasa,heh? Apa kau terus membiarkannya sampai dia menghilang begitu saja ke Brazil? Apakah kau sadar, dia adalah pasangan yang cocok untukmu!" jelas Yukari sedikit kesal. Memang, kata-kata Yukari benar, tetapi Sanae tetap saja tidak mau melakukannya. Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Sanae! Jawab pertanyaanku!"desak Yukari memecahkan keheningan.

"Memang, aku suka Tsubasa, sangat suka. Tetapi, mungkin hanya menunggu waktu saja untuk menyatakan cinta padanya," Yah, beginilah Sanae. Orangnya pasrah. Menurut dia, suatu peristiwa terjadi karena takdir.

"Kau menyatakan cinta saat kau tidak lagi melihat dia? Sanae, sadarlah! Waktu Tsubasa hanya beberapa hari untuk tinggal di sini! Nyatakanlah sebelum dia meninggalkan tempat ini!"sahut Yukari yang sedikit jengkel dengan ketidakberanian Sanae.

"Memangnya gampang? Aku saja menatap matanya sudah gugup. Apalagi berbicara nyatakan cinta padanya? Aku bisa pingsan dihadapannya,"jawab Sanae yang juga bisa dipanggil Anego dengan lesu.

"Ah, kau ini, masa nyatakan cinta bisa pingsan? Terlalu berlebihan kau!"kata Yukari sambil ketawa cekikikan. "Sudah lah, nyatakan perasaamu pada Tsubasa. Aku yakin, dia pasti juga mencintaimu."

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau Tsubasa juga menyukaiku? Kau pasti ?"Tanya Sanae heran sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Yukari.

"Aku tahu dari pendekatannya padamu."

"Eh?"hanya sepatah kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Sanae.

"Cobalah ingat. Saat Tsubasa cedera, siapa yang merawatnya? Tentu saja Sanae. Yang mengantarkan Tsubasa ke dokter, siapa yang menemani? Kau, bukan?"

"Yah, itu kan memang kewajibanku sebagai manager sepak bola."protes Sanae.

"Eits, bukan hanya itu! Siapa yang menemani Tsubasa saat dia sedang sendirian? Kamu juga,kan. O ya, selain pendekatan, aku tahu dari tatapan matanya kepadamu. Meskipun terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tetapi sebenarnya itu tatapan kasih sayang, lho,"jelas Yukari.

"Ah, kau ini! Bisa-bisa saja menghiburku! Kau mengarang cerita, kan…,"kata Sanae curiga.

"Terserah kau kalau begitu! Mau percaya atau tidak percaya, bukan urusanku! Dan tambah satu lagi, aku tidak mau ikut campur urusanmu itu!"bentak Yukari tiba-tiba menjadi sangat galak.

"Yeee, urusan apa dulu?"Tanya Sanae sedikit meremehkan.

"Urusan cintamu dengan Tsubasa!" Dan Yukari berlari menjauh sehingga Sanae di belakang sedirian.

**~~ooooooooooOoooooooooo~~**

"Anak-anak! Kali ini kita akan belajar bola basket. Yang kita pelajari adalah _lay up shoot_. Perhatikan cara mainnya,"jelas Pak Guru kemudian memperagakan langkah-langkah dari lay up shoot.

"Duh, pelajaran basket! Kenapa tidak sepakbola saja,sih?"keluh Ishizaki.

"Yah.., kamunya sih enak tetapi lainnya bisa sengsara kalau sepakbola saja!"ujar Sanae memperingatkan.

"Oke, setelah ini setiap anak mencoba untuk melakukan _lay up shoot._ Yang pertama, hmmmm…, Tsubasa Ozora!"perintah Pak Guru.

"Eh? Aku?"teriak Tsubasa terkejut membuat murid satu kelas tertawa dengan respon Tsubasa.

"Iya! Siapa lagi yang bernama Tsubasa Ozora selain kamu?"bentak Pak Guru galak.

"Sudah, maju saja! Aku yakin, kau bisa!"dukung Sanae. "Ng…, makasih ya,"jawab Tsubasa. Tiba-tiba ada siutan kecil dari belakang. Itu adalah Ishizaki! Sanae yang melihat itu langsung memukul kepala Ishizaki sampai kepalanya benjol.

"Kasihan deh, kamu!"ejek Tsubasa kepada Ishizaki.

"Huhuhuhuhu…, Tsubasa jahat! Masa aku tidak dibela,"rengek Ishizaki. Kemudian Pak Guru berteriak lagi memanggil nama Tsubasa. Tsubasa pun segera maju.

"_Aduh, gimana ini? Aku kan paling tidak bisa lay up shoot di seluruh teknik permainan basket."_ Kini, bola basket sudah ada di tangan Tsubasa. Tsubasa diam terus di tengah lapagan basket sambil memandang bola basket hingga Pak Guru membentaknya untuk mencoba _lay up shoot_. Karena kaget, ia langsung berlari mendribling bola tak terkendali hingga jatuh. Kejadian ini membuat semua murid tertawa terbahak-bahak. Untung saja kaki Tsubasa tidak terluka, karena latihannya di ruang gym, bukan di lapangan terbuka.

"Tsubasa! Kau ngapain tadi? Sampai jatuh seperti itu. Ulangi sekali lagi yang benar!"bentak pak Guru.

"Iya, pak!"jawab Tsubasa. Dengan segera, ia berlari sambil mendrible kemudian melakukan _lay up _yang sangat tinggi dan setelah itu mengambil posisi _shoot _ke keranjang (bayangkan Tsubasa dalam posisi di udara sedang bersiap-siap untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang). Bola basket sudah melayang di udara, bukannya masuk ke keranjang, malahan jatuh kembali hingga mengenai wajah Tsubasa yang mulus itu. BUGH! terdengar pukulan bola basket itu pada wajah Tsubasa. Seketika, Tsubasa ambruk di lantai. Sontak para murid tertawa kembali seperti diberi hiburan komedi. "Uh, sial!"kata Tsubasa sambil mencoba untuk bangkit kembali. Melihat semua kejadian itu, Pak Guru bukannya ikut tertawa, malah panik.

"Sanae Nakazawa!"panggil Pak Guru yang sekaligus menjadi pelatih sepak bola ini.

"Iya pak!"

"Tolong antarkan Tsubasa ke ruang kesehatan!"perintah Pak Guru.

"Baik, pak!"jawab manager sepak bola itu. Sanae langsung menghampiri Tsubasa dan menarik lengan Tsubasa dengan tiba-tiba. Hal ini membuat Tsubasa bingung.

"Hei! Kau mau mengajak aku ke mana?"Tanya Tsubasa.

"Ke ruang kesehatan!"jawab Sanae terus berjalan menarik Tsubasa.

"Memangnya, ada apa denganku? Aku ini tidak apa-apa!"

"Tidak apa-apa? Terus, hidungmu itu kenapa?"

"Eh, hidungku?"Tanya Tsubasa heran. Dia mencoba memegang hidungnya dan setelah itu melihat tangannya yang habis memegang hidung. "HUWAAAA! DARAAAAH!"teriak pemain sepak bola histeris.

"Sekarang, sudah tahu, kan?"Tanya Sanae.

"Ya tahulah! Ngomong dari tadi kalau aku mimisan! Tuh, bajuku sampai kena darah,"tunjuk Tsubasa pada bagian baju yang terkena darah.

"Hahahahaha! Banyak banget darah yang keluar sampai kena seragam! Untung saja seragam olahraga, jadi kau bisa ganti baju. Nah, sekarang kita sudah sampai di ruang kesehatan. Aku ambilkan kapasnya,ya. Oh ya, kamu tidur di kasur dan dongakkan kepalamu." Kemudian, Tsubasa menuruti perintah Sanae. "Seperti ini?"Tanya Tsubasa memperagakan. "Duh, bukan! Kepalamu jangan didongakkan ke belakang, tetapi ke atas!" Dengan segera, Sanae membetulkan posisi kepala Tsubasa yang salah itu. "Nah, begini!"ujar Sanae. "Ooo, begini,"kata Tsubasa. Kemudian Sanae mengambil kapas kemudian memasukkan kapas itu ke dalam lubang hidung Tsubasa. Keadaan ini membuat Sanae teringat pada perkataan Yukari tadi pagi soal pendekatannya dengan Tsubasa. Saat ini, mereka hanya berdua di ruang kesehatan.

"Ng….Tsubasa. Aku….."kata Sanae gugup.

"Ya, kamu kenapa?"

"N….., tidak apa-apa! Lupakanlah!"

"Eh….., aneh! Tidak apa-apa kok, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Kamu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Sebenarnya aku sedang iseng memanggilmu saja. Hehehehehe….,"

"Huh, kamu ini. Dasar orang aneh!"ejek Tsubasa sambil mengacak poni Sanae. Ini membuat wajah manager sepak bola ini merah seperti buah strawberry.

"_Tsubasa, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku suka kamu,"_gumam Sanae dalam hati.

"Eh, sampai kapan aku berbaring di sini?"Tanya Tsubasa yang mulai gerah di dalam ruang kesehatan setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

"Sampai aliran darahmu yang keluar berhenti."jawab Sanae santai sambil tugas yang diberi guru.

"APA? Sekarang udah lima belas menit aliran darahnya belum juga berhenti!"ujar Tsubasa mulai panik. "Duh, gimana ini?"tambah Tsubasa. "Yah, bagaimana lagi, kalau aliran darahnya tidak berhenti kau dibawa ke rumah sakit."jawab Sanae enteng. "Huh, lebih baik aku tidur saja dari pada begini terus," Kemudian, Tsubasa akhirnya tidur. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

**~~ooooooooooOoooooooooo~~**

Seperti biasanya, Tsubasa pulang bersama keempat kawannya, Ishizaki, Yukari, Misaki, dan Sanae.

"Hai Tsubasa! Bagaimana hidungmu? Sudah baikan?"Tanya Ishizaki.

"Yah…., sudah lebih baikan daripada yang pertama tadi,"jelas Tsubasa. Kali ini, Tsubasa terlihat lemas dan wajahnya pucat. Mungkin, gara-gara kejadian tadi.

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Tsubasa?"Tanya Yukari bingung.

"Oh, tadi ketika dia melempar bola basket, wajahnya terkena bola basket saat bolanya jatuh. Gara-gara itu, dia mimisan,"jelas Sanae.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lucu sekali kamu Tsubasa! Kau yang melempar, eh, yang kena bolanya kamu sendiri!"ejek Misaki. Gara-gara ini, wajah Tsubasa menjadi merah seperti tomat.

" Hei, Sanae! Mengapa kau menceritakan semuanya? Kau membuatku malu, tahu!"bisik Tsubasa marah.

"Tapi itu kenyataan, kan?"jawab Sanae tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Huh! Polos sekali kau!"bisiknya jengkel. Mereka berdua, Sanae dan Tsubasa, terus saja beradu mulut selama di jalan. "Eh, aku pulang lewat sana saja,ya! Bye!" Perkataan Ishizaki ini membuat Tsubasa dan Sanae berhenti berantem atau bisa juga disebut sadar. "Aku juga!"susul Yukari. Kemudian disusul juga oleh Misaki.

"Hei! Kalian kok kabur sih?"teriak Tsubasa.

"Hei! Jaga manager selama di jalan"pesan Ishizaki. "Jangan lupa pada pesanku tadi pagi, Sanae!"pesan Yukari juga. "Eh?"kata Tsubasa dan Sanae. _"Tapi Yukari, aku tidak berani melakukannya,"_jawab Sanae dalam hati. Tsubasa dan Sanae tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ya sudah, terpaksa mereka pulang hanya berdua.

Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua baikan lagi. Tidak bertengkar seperti tadi. Seperti biasanya, kalau berbicara dengan Tsubasa, persoalannya selalu tentang sepakbola. Tiba-tiba, Tsubasa berhenti bicara dan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Sanae…,"panggil Tsubasa.

'Ya? Ada apa, Tsubasa?"balas Sanae.

"_Tsubasa, tenang! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya! Dia menunggu untuk ini! Nyatakan perasaanmu padanya! Do your best!"_kata Tsubasa dalam hati untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Tsubasa?"kata Sanae menyadarkan Tsubasa yang sedikit melamun itu.

"Eh? Ng….., aku….,"kata Tsubasa gugup.

"Ya?"

"Aku pulang dulu ya!"ujar Tsubasa tiba-tiba kemudian dia langsung berlari menjauh.

"Ada apa dengan Tsubasa? Dia terlihat aneh sekali! Gugup dan…., takut!"omel Sanae. _"Tetapi, barusan tadi saat aku memandangnya, wajahnya terlihat merah padam. Dia terlihat lucu sekali saat begitu!"_gumamnya sambil tertawa kecil.

**~ooooooooooOOoooooooooo~**

_Torurururururu_

"Sanae, angkat teleponnya!"perintah nyonya Nakazawa.

"Eh? Aku kan sedang makan! Tidak mau! Mungkin saja pegawai bank yang sedang menawarkan kartu kredit,"tolak Sanae.

"Sanae, angkat teleponnya atau mama ambil makananmu?"kata nyonya Nakazawa dengan tampang yang seram.

"Iya! Aku angkat teleponnya!"jawab Sanae dengan wajah cemberut. "Ya, keluarga Nakazawa. Kami tidak perlu tawaran kartu kredit dari anda, "jawab Sanae tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

"Kartu kredit?"terdengar suara yang sangat dikenal dari sebrang.

"Tsubasa!"jawab Sanae.

"Hei kamu! Sejak kapan aku jadi salesman? Huh!"protes Tsubasa.

"Maaf, hehehehe…. Kukira yang menelpon salesman,"ujar Sanae mengakui.

"Huh, dasar kau ini! Tanpa merasa bersalah saja kau ini! Pakai tertawa lagi!"

"Hehehehehe…., iya, sekali lagi minta maaf. Oh ya, by the way, kamu ada urusan apa sampai kau telepon aku?"

"Ng aku…eh, besok…., aku akan pergi ke Brazil..,"ujar Tsubasa lemas. Kini, suasana menjadi serius.

"APA? KAU BESOK KE BRAZIL?"teriak Sanae kaget.

"Benar, Sanae."

"Aku tidak salah dengar,kan?"Tanya Sanae tak percaya.

"Ya nggak lah. Kecuali kalau telingamu sakit!"ujar Tsubasa.

"Tapi Tsubasa, bukannya kau berangkat minggu depan?"tanya Sanae lagi.

"Iya, tetapi itu dibatalkan. Roberto memintaku untuk berangkat besok. Apalagi, dia sudah membelikan tiket untukku,"jelas Tsubasa.

"Kapan dia memberitahumu?"

"Hmmm…, hari ini."

"Mengapa begitu mendadak?"kini, suara Sanae terdengar lemas.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Yang penting, sekarang kau sudah tahu dan tidak perlu mencari-cariku lagi,"

"_Yukari, memang benar katamu. Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya secepatnya. Tetapi, aku begitu ragu bila aku menyatakannya sekarang..,"_kata Sanae samil melamun.

"Halo? Sanae?"panggil Tsubasa yang membuat menyadarkan dirinya.

"Oh..,ya?"jawab Sanae setengah kaget.

"Sudah ya, aku tutup teleponnya. Ibuku bisa marah kalau aku telepon lama-lama. Bye~"kata Tsubasa setengah berbisik.

"Eh, tapi..!" _Tututututu _Terlambat, Tsubasa sudah menutup teleponnya. Sanae tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Di kamar, dia tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin, kepikiran tentang keberangkatan Tsubasa itu. _"Apa aku bisa untuk menyatakan perasaanku besok juga? Tetapi, aku tidak seberani itu. Tsubasa mungkin saja menolakku. Tetapi, mungkin saja menerimaku. Kalau mau tahu tentang Tsubasa menerima atau tidak, aku harus mengakuinya, kan? Tetapi aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk itu,"_ Dia memikirkan hal itu saja semalaman. Tetapi, dia akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu.

**~~ooooooooooOOoooooooooo~~**

Pukul 6 pagi, Tsubasa sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Brazil. Dia telah membawa tasnya di pundaknya. "Tsubasa, tidak ada yang ketinggalan lagi?"tanya nyonya Ozora. "Hum…..tidak, bu."jawab Tsubasa. _"Tapi, sepertinya ada yang kurang…., tapi apa ya?"_tanya Tsubasa pada diri sendiri sambil memegang dagunya. "Tsubasa, di Brazil jangan lupa untuk menghubungi ayah dan ibu, ya."peringat tuan Ozora. "Oh ya! Handphoneku ketinggalan!"teriak Tsubasa. Melihat tingkah anaknya itu, orangtua Tsubasa hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada yang keetinggalan?"tanya nyonya Ozora lagi setelah Tsubasa telah mendapatkan handphonenya.

"Tidak,bu."

"Ya sudah, jaga kesehatanmu, ya,"nasihat tuan Ozora.

"Iya! Selamat tinggal Ibu! Selamat tinggal Ayah!"pamit Tsubasa.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"pesan tuan dan nyonya Ozora. Dan Tsubasa pun berjalan menuju ke halte bus untuk mewujudkan impiannya.

Saat di halte bus, wajah Tsubasa langsung berubah menjadi sana, dia bertemu dengan Sanae, sang pujaan hatinya itu. Pertama Sanae tidak mengetahui keberadaan Tsubasa ada di sana, tetapi akhirnya dia melihat Tsubasa yang berada di pojok jalan dekat halte bus.

"Hei! Tsubasa! Sini! Jangan bengong saja di situ!"perintah Sanae.

"Eh? Iya."katanya sambil mendekat ke Sanae. "Kau tahu daari mana kalau aku berangkat jam segini?"tanya Tsubasa heran.

"Hmmmmm…, aq hanya nebak saja!"

"Ya ampun Sanae, kupikir kamu peramal atau minta dukun untuk mengetahui ini,"

"Ya enggak lah, kau pikir aku ini apaan?"protes Sanae.

"Orang gila!"ejek Tsubasa.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?" Gara-gara itu, Tsubasa mendapat pukulan dari Sanae.

"Iya iya, aku minta ampun,"mohon Tsubasa.

"Nah gitu dong,"sahut Sanae. Kemudian, suasana menjadi hening sesaat.

"Apa yang keu bawa itu?"tanya Tsubasa memecahkan keheningan sambil menunjuk tas yang sedang dibawa Sanae. Dengan malu-malu, Sanae memberikan tas itu kepada Tsubasa sambil berkata,"Ng…., ini untukmu. Di dalamya ada pakaian untuk jalan-jalan. Kuharap pakaian ini cukup untukmu dan kau menyukainya,"ucapnya dengan posisi kepala menunduk.

"Eh? Untukku?"tanya Tsubasa yang masih belum percaya.

"Iya! Untuk siapa lagi memangnya?"ujar Sanae sambil mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk.

"Waah, terima kasih, ya."ucap Tsubasa girang.

"Sama-sama."

"Ng…, Sanae, maaf aku tidak memberimu apa-apa,"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok! Itu tidak masalah bagiku,"

"Tapi, aku akan memberimu ini,"Tsubasa mengucapkannya sambil memegang kedua tangan Sanae. (Tas yang berisi pakaian itu diletakkan Tsubasa di lantai.)

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan, Tsubasa?"tanya Sanae heran pada sikap Tsubasa yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Sedangkan Tsubasa menghirup udara suara seperti siap-siap ambil suara. Dan benar, Tsubasa bernyanyi dengan wajah yang blushing.

_An empty street__  
__An empty house__  
__A hole inside my heart__  
__I'm all alone__  
__The rooms are getting smaller__  
__I wonder how__  
__I wonder why__  
__I wonder where they are__  
__The days we had__  
__The songs we sang together__  
__Oh yeah__  
__And all my love__  
__We're holding on forever__  
__Reaching for the love that seems so far_

_So I say it in a breath__  
__Hope my dreams will take me there__  
__Where the skies are blue__  
__To see you once again my love__  
__All the seas go coast to coast__  
__Find the place I love the most__  
__Where the fields are green__  
__To see you once again my love_

_I tried to read__  
__I go to work__  
__I'm laughing with my friends__  
__But I can't stop__  
__To keep myself from thinking_

_Oh no__  
__I wonder how__  
__I wonder why__  
__I wonder where they are__  
__The days we had__  
__The songs we sang together__  
__Oh yeah__  
__And all my love__  
__We're holding on forever__  
__Reaching for the love that seems so far_

_So I say it in a breath__  
__Hope my dreams will take me there__  
__Where the skies are blue__  
__To see you once again my love__  
__All the seas go coast to coast__  
__Find the place I love the most__  
__Where the fields are green__  
__To see you once again_

_To hold you in my arms__  
__To promise you my love__  
__To tell you from my heart__  
__You're all I'm thinking of__  
__Reaching for the love that seems so far_

_So …So I say it in a breath__  
__Hope my dreams will take me there__  
__Where the skies are blue__  
__To see you once again my love__  
__All the seas go coast to coast__  
__Find the place I love the most__  
__Where the fields are green__  
__To see you once again my love__  
__See you in a prayer__  
__Dreams will take me there__  
__Where the skies are blue__  
__To see you once again my love__  
__All the seas go coast to coast__  
__Find the place I love the most__  
__Where the fields are green__  
__To see you once again my love__  
_(Title song: My Love- Song by: Westlife)

"_Ada apa dengan Tsubasa? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi romantis begini?"_pikir Sanae yang terheran-heran pada calon pro pemain sepak bola ini.

"Ehm…., Sanae, aku ingin mengcapkan sesuatu..,"kata Tsubasa gugup.

"Katakan aja apa yang ingin kamu ucapkan."

"Ng…, I love you, Sanae,"

"Eh?"

"Dan aku ingin melihatmu lebih lama lagi. Tetapi, sepertinya takdir berkata lain,"kata Tsubasa dengan raut muka yang lemas.

"Tsubasa…,"panggil Sanae dengan membalas genggaman tangan Tsubasa.

"Ya?"

"I love you too,"kata Sanae dengan wajah memerah.

"Benarkah?"ujarnya masih tak percaya.

"Sungguh,"jawab Sanae sambil mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Sanae. Kau telah menerimaku,"kata calon pemain sepak bola Brazil itu sambil mencium tangan Sanae yang membuat Sanae _blushing_.

"I…iya. Tsubasa, itu bisnya sudah datang. Jangan lupa menghubungi aku dan teman-teman,ya!"pesan Sanae.

"Oke! Aku pasti menghubungi kalian semua!"jawab Tsubasa pasti sambil menuju ke pintu bis. Saat di depan pintu bis, dia melupakan sesuatu,"Ooh! Hadiahnya!"teriaknya. "Nih! Dasar kau pelupa!"kata Sanae yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Tsubasa."Eh? Makasih!"sahut Tsubasa. Dia kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam bis dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Sanae.

"_Sanae, aku janji, dengan menyatakan perasaanku tadi, aku akan lebih menyayangimu."_janji Tsubasa sambil memandang Sanae yang masih melambaikan tangan di luar. Lalu bis mulai menutup pintunya dan berjalan meninggalkan halte bis.

**~~ooooooooooOOoooooooooo~~**

Huft, akhirnya selesai juga fict ini. Jujur, cerita ini agak susah buatnya, perlu kerja keras (Hehe~agak berlebihan ^^.) Maaf ya, ceritanya aneh *But, I hope you like this story.* Don't forget for review, please^^. Thanks!=D


End file.
